Longing for Freedom
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: This Nobody is different from the rest. She has feelings like a normal being would. Being so soft hearted always leaves her in deep thought. But will her different personality get her into trouble she can't get out of? I have chapter 2 somewhere


-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of places of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2.. They belong to Square Enix and Disney

**Longing for Freedom**

**Chapter 1: The Nobody with a ' Heart'**

A girl, who couldn't have been much older than twenty, sat in front of the sky scraper in The World that Never was. She watched the rain fall from the sky and hit the ground. Her hair was as red as fire and eyes matched green emeralds. Under her emerald eyes she had two purple lines, two on each side of her check. She sighed as Axel walked up to her.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain Xu" Axel said "Don't smart mouth me…" Axel knew this young lady, he called Xu, all too well. "Come on… let's get out of the rain ok?" Xu stood up with a nod. Although she was part of Organization XIII she didn't really have a number. Xemnas has always told her he never saw fit in doing so, his real reasons however were unknown.

"Hey Axel" Xu looked up at Axel "Why do you think Xemnas never gave me a number?" She asked her brother. " I don't really think his reasons are truthful."

"Xu you always think this but I don't think he would lie to you" Axel looked down at Xu " Just trust him ok?"

Xu sighed and shook her head "if you say so."

"I know it bothers you but don't let it.. Just trust him for me.. Ok?" Realizing something Axel looked at Xu " why did you join the Organization if you don't like it?"

"I didn't know that I would feel this way. I had no other place to go and I didn't want to be alone. I want to leave.. But I'm scared he might kill me.. And I'll never be able to see Demyx again…. Not that it matters I rarely see him now…" Xu looked away from Axel "I think.. I might leave.. Soon"

"Xu…. You don't want to get on their bad side." He looked at his sister "they'll kill you and you know it." Xu didn't answer him back, she didn't look at him. The only sound that could be heard was the rain kissing the ground and both of their feet tapping the ground. "You'll be branded a traitor. Xu, think about it. You'll be alone" Axel was always this way to her. He wanted to protect her, in a brotherly way, and she wanted to be able to see both him and her lover Demyx more often.

"It wouldn't matter.. The two people I care about most I can barely see. Why would it be any different if I were gone? I always think I could have gone else where. Been able to love freely and do as I wish. In order to do that I have to be free. I want to have a pair of wings to fly away on, Axel. I want to love Demyx freely.. Like you can love Roxas. It must be nice" Xu said.

"I understand Xu but you can't just go and leave. Your freedom won't be gained that easy" Xu knew this but she didn't say a word as they walked closer to Xemnas. Xu greeted Xemnas with a smile and a little bow.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to take a walk. I was just at the sky scraper." Xu knew what he was going to say so he needn't say a word. Xemnas looked away from Xu and Axel and looked at Kingdom Hearts.

"It's almost finished! Kingdom Hearts is almost ours!" He said. This being all too familiar to Xu, she just rolled her eyes. Since his back was turned she started to make faces at him. Axel nugged Xu to try and get her to stop. She did so the minute Xemnas turned around and looked at them. Xu once again had a smile on her face. "You don't go out much.. See this as a time to enjoy the outside. Take that Mina with you" Xemnas walked off and away from Xu and Axel. Xemnas didn't tell Xu where to go or what to do. He rarely ever did. Xu knew she was to ask Mina, as she always had to.

Xu and Axel walked off together "He never tells me anything. He always makes Mina tell me. He keeps me locked up yet he never wants to look at me." Xu stopped once she got just outside her room "I'll be fine from here. Thank you, nii-san" Xu said as she walked inside. Not long after her and Axel parted ways and she got inside a little fairy, no more than three inches big, came flying at her. She had long silver hair and bubble gum pink eyes, that showed her bubbly attitude. Her tiny soft blue wings only completed the warmness that came from her body and soul.

"Xu! Xu! Xemmy said.. He said that we have places to go!" She spoke rather fast as she quickly flew around Xu's head. She was hard to understand when she spoke and flew so fast. But this brought a smile to Xu's face as she stopped in front of her nose and leaned against it. "Do.. Do u think they'll have chocolate?"

Xu laughed "I-"

" I just know they will! I can smell chocolate a mile away you know!" The little fairy rudely interrupted Xu, but she didn't mean to she was just excited.

"Did you get into the chocolate again?" Xu asked as she gently grabbed her.

"Uh! Now why would….. Yes.. I did" Mina was embarrassed by this but Xu just gave her a smile.

"So.. Where to?" Xu asked her fairy friend.

**Author's notes and such**

The lines on Xu's face are much like Axels.

Xu is pronounced like Shoe

Nii-san pronounce knee sa-on.. Japanese for Big Brother.

Hmm. 2 fanfics in 1 day.. Good god you have no life you say? No.. wrong I wrote this awhile ago.. It's been in a notebook in my book bag for about 2 or 3 months.. I just felt like putting it on o.o I couldn't come up with a name for it and Jilly-bean01 helped me with the name. Speaking of who Mina belongs to her nods she told me she wanted a character so I put her in for her. I have chapter 2 almost done but I'm alittle stuck on it.. So I dunno when it'll be up.. Also look for the new chapters of Hokori and Memoirs soon nods I love you all my loyal subjects MUWHA! kisses x3!


End file.
